


I Love You Too

by hikarunara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Time Jump, but they can't ever be together, does it count as a major death, i just needed to get this out of my brain, if jeonghan is already dead, jeonghan and seungcheol love each other, spirit yoon jeonghan, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarunara/pseuds/hikarunara
Summary: When Seungcheol was a boy he met a beautiful spirit, one who captured his attention and stayed in his mind for years. As he grew older that same spirit stayed with him and soon Seungcheol noticed his feelings for this spirit where growing. But sooner or later we all have to face the truth, that there are no happy endings, that love is a painful drug, and that the most beautiful words in the world are I love you too.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I Love You Too

Seungcheol remembers the first time he saw him.

"Mom! Mom can we stop for ice cream?!" He asked as his mother looked up from the book she'd been buried in. She gave him a small smile and she couldn't help but laugh at her son's enthusiasm. If there was one thing that Seungcheol was good at, it was tugging at her heart strings. She glanced down at her watch, noting that they had plenty of time before the bus would be pulling up. She reached into her purse and held out some money for Seungcheol who took it eagerly.

"You have ten minutes before the bus is here, be back before then. Understand?" She asked. He nodded and snatched the money from her hand, running off with a giggle to the ice cream vendor just down the street.

When he got the ice cream he'd been craving he turned to return to his mother and stopped suddenly. The tall boy sitting on the bench all alone, he was a lot older than Seungcheol was and he was easily the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. He walked over to the male, tongue flicking out to lick his ice cream as he stared at him.The male had been leaning back on the bench, his neck craned back to look up at the sky. Even though his eyes were closed he knew the young child was standing in front of him and he sighed with a tsk. 

"What kid?" He asked finally.

"You're pretty."

The stranger felt his face heat up as he looked down at the curious child, he waved him off and looked away quickly. "Thanks for stating the obvious." He mumbled. Seungcheol ignored his words and jumped up on the bench so he could sit next to him and really stare at the stranger.

"What's your name?" He asked.

The older male looked down at Seungcheol, almost as if he was sizing him up. "Jeonghan, what's yours?" Seungcheol smiled widely, completely ignoring the ice cream that has congregated around his lips. "Seungcheol!" He said excitedly. Without even thinking about it he reached out to touch the stranger's arm which caused the older male to jump up suddenly and out of his reach.

"Kid, this is your first warning. Don't touch me, never touch me." Jeonghan warned sternly.

Seungcheol looked up at him with a questioning gaze but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"You're funny!"

Jeonghan scoffed and allowed a grin to spread over his features. "I'll catch you later kid." He said before turning away and disappearing into the crowd. Seungcheol waved enthusiastically at him before jumping down and heading back to his mother. Even at such a young age he didn't know that was so interesting about the male he'd seen on that bench, but he hoped he'd see him again.

Oh if only he knew.

The next time he saw Jeonghan was the day after he had been dumped by his girlfriend in high school. He got off of the last bus and walked slowly back towards his home. His eyes were red and dry from all of the crying and his voice was hoarse from begging her to rethink things.

It was the bright light that caught his attention.

He glanced up and saw the same stranger this time standing at another bus stop. Despite Seungcheol having aged so many years he noted that Jeonghan was still the same as he'd been last. This time though though he looked even more beautiful as the street lamp cascaded light down onto him.

"Jeonghan?"

The male looked up, eyes lighting up when he saw the male and he grinned. "Seungcheol, long time no see."

"You, you haven't aged?"

Jeonghan grinned and let a light laugh leave his throat, Seungcheol's eyes widened when he heard that sound because dear god it may be the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. "Is that a question sweetheart?"

Seungcheol suddenly became aware that he had been staring at him with his mouth hanging open, he snapped it shut and felt his face grow red. "You just, look the exact same as when I last saw you."

"Well of course I do, i'm a spirit."

"What?!" Seungcheol gasped with wide eyes.

"What did you think I was when I told you not to touch me?"

It made sense now, why Jeonghan had told him not to ever touch him that day. His grandmother had told him many stories about the spirits that were bound to this earth. They took many forms but mostly they took on human in an effort to mingle with the human race more.

Of course Seungcheol had always just thought that she was crazy, he'd never actually believed her.

"So if I touch you....you'll die?" He asked softly. Jeonghan nodded and stepped towards the male with a small smile. "Yes, so don't touch me okay? I want to be around you for a long time."

From that night on Seungcheol agreed, if he could see Jeonghan every day then he would never touch him. An easy proposition that he could handle, or so he thought.

It wasn't until a few months later did Seungcheol he was actually in love with the spirit. He had stood on the roof of his school with tears streaming down his face again, these days school had been awfully tough on him and he wasn't sure if he could take attending it anymore. He hadn't even realized the spirit was next to him until he had spoken, almost causing him to fall off.

"Graduation is almost here."

Seungcheol jumped a bit, managing to keep his balance miraculously. "You can't just sneak up on me like that! Stuff like that could make me fall you know."

Jeonghan smiled and let out a light chuckle and glanced at the other male, letting his hand wave in the air. "As if I would ever let you fall, you're far too important for me to let that happen." He said nonchalantly.

The smile was what captured Seungcheol's attention, it was the first time he'd felt his chest tighten due to his smile. He could feel his heart thudding loudly against his chest and suddenly he was very aware that he was standing on the ledge of the building. With a deep breath he climbed down and let his back slide down the ledge until he sat on the floor. He hung his head and let tears start congregating at the corners of his eyes, his throat began to tighten and he found himself sobbing loudly. He put his face into his hands and he let his whole body shake with sadness.

A hat was placed onto his head suddenly and he felt someone pat his head. He finally looked up and gasped a bit when he saw Jeonghan patting the hat softly. "Y-you're touching me!" He said in a panic.

Jeonghan grinned and smacked his head playfully before bringing his hands together in his lap and looking forward. "If i'm being honest Seungcheol....i've wanted to touch you for a while now." He said quietly.

Seungcheol's eyes widened at Jeonghan's words but he didn't say anything. What could he say? Jeonghan was a spirit whom he could never touch, even if he did care for the other male it's not like he could do anything about it. He could never do anything about any feelings he had.

The pair sat in silence on the roof for a few hours, every so often pointing up at the clouds that decorated the skies. Seungcheol could stay like this for hours, he was content just like this. For the first time in his life he wasn't consumed by the darkness that normally plagued his life, he was happy.

When the day ended the pair walked home under the pale moonlight, keeping their distance despite Seungcheol wanting nothing more than to reach out and take Jeonghan's hand in his. He fought the urge and curled his fingers into a fist at his side in frustration. He hadn't even realized that Jeonghan had stopped until he went to glance over at him. Seungcheol paused and looked back at the spirit who was looking down at the ground in sadness.

"Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan looked up and gave him a weary smile, which only caused Seungcheol's heart to beat faster in his chest.

"Is everything okay?" The spirit smiled and shrugged a bit before jogging quickly to catch up. "Everything is fine."

When they reached his home Seungcheol turned to the spirit and once again Seungcheol was at a loss for words when it came to the beautiful man. He was caught off guard when Jeonghan leaned forward and kissed the baseball cap he had placed onto his forehead. "Goodnight, handsome."

Seungcheol was left alone in his thoughts as the spirit left him alone. His face was red and his pants had suddenly grown tighter. With a groan of frustration he went inside, knowing that Jeonghan would be in his mind for the remainder of the night.

The last time Seungcheol saw him was after graduation, the night of actually.

"There's a festival for all of the students, i'd like for us to go." He'd proposed. Jeonghan had reluctantly agreed, only because he wanted to see Seungcheol's face be in nothing but a happy expression.

The night wasn't a total loss, Jeonghan found himself enjoying the events even though they couldn't be in largely populated areas. Towards the end of the night the pair were walking home and Seungcheol let out a happy sigh, the ending to a perfect night.....well, almost perfect.

"I wish I could hold you." He admitted.

Jeonghan glanced over at the male and gave him a sympathetic smile. "I do too."

Seungcheol opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when a couple ran past them, racing to get to the corner store first. The female tripped and began falling with a small cry but Jeonghan reached out and grabbed her, stopping her from falling onto her knees.

"Oh my god, thank you!" She said breathlessly. Jeonghan only smiled and Seungcheol couldn't help but smile at her as well. "You better hurry up or your boyfriend will beat you." He encouraged.

The female waved and took off running again, attempting to catch up with the other male. Their laughter rang out through the empty street and Seungcheol couldn't help but feel envious. He wished he could live that carefree.

The bright light is what caught his attention.

He turned and saw Jeonghan looking down at his hand that was now glowing, his fingertips were already beginning to fade into spectacles light that floated up into the sky.

"Han?"

The spirit looked at Seungcheol who's eyes were filling with tears as he realized what was happening. Jeonghan had touched a human....he was disappearing.

"Cheolie." Jeonghan's voice was soft as he called out to him. He held out his arms widely and turned towards the male. "I can hold you now."

He didn't need to be told twice. Seungcheol lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the other tightly, his lips crashing into Jeonghan's in a magnificent kiss. His lips were soft and the kiss was perfect, it was everything Seungcheol had fantasized it would be. As soon as he was brought to back to reality he realized that he was holding nothing but air, Jeonghan was officially gone.

He fell to his knees and sobbed. He sobbed for his heart, he sobbed for the loss of the love of his life and he sobbed because he was forever alone.

Seungcheol knew what was going to happen, he knew that he could never fully be with Jeonghan no matter how much he wanted. Still, as he sat there on the ground and cried silently he learned that he had to accept his fate. That even though his heart belonged to a spirit, there was no way he would be able to be with him. Ever.

"I love you Jeonghan, I really really do."

As he sat in silence he swore, if you strained your ears hard enough, he could hear a faint response that was carried by the wind.

He swore he heard _I love you too_.


End file.
